Mermaids Friends Forever
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: Olivia and Cassie have been mermaids since they were 5. Then they move to Australia at 15. There they meet some unlikely friends who have a secret of their own. What happens in this Tail of Suspense, Drama, And A Test Of Friendship. Read to find out!
1. The Begining

This is the story of how my sister and I became Mermaids. We turned when we were just five years of age. But I still remember it as clearly as if it were yesterday. My Mom, Sister, and I went to Flordia for a vaccation. We went walking on the beach at night. It was a Full Moon. And I saw something Glowing. I asked "Mommy can I go see what that shiny thing is, Please?"

Mom answered "Sure Buggie. Cassie go with Olivia. And whatch out for each other. I'll be whatching you two."

"Ok Mommy!" Cassie agreed.

We run off ahead to see what it was. When we came close to it we saw that it was a seashell. It was just the full moon glistaning off of it. But I thought it was pretty so I picked it up. Something came over me. I don't know what though. I was staring at the full moons Reflection in the shell. I herd cassie say in a distance "Olivia are you ok?" she said it again but louder this time "Olivia are you ok?" Then she took the shell out of my hands.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Sorry you were just looking at this shell so weirdly. Whats so spe..." she didn't finish she was looking at the shell. I did, too. We started walking towards the ocean while looking at the moon. As soon as our feet touched the water the full moon went behind some clouds. We snapped out of our trance.

"What are you girls doing?" asked mom.

"I don't know." We both answered confussed.

"Ok lets just go home and get some rest." Mom said.

"Ok Mommy." We say together.

We walk home and go to bed. But our dreams were not so peacefull.


	2. The Dream

We were walking on the beach and I saw something glowing in the dark. I ask Mom "Can I Please go see what that shinny thing is mom, Please?''

Mom answers "Sure Buggie. Cassie go with your Olivia. And no fighting. I'll be watching you. Now go ahead."

Cassie said "Ok Mommy Thanks."

We go on ahead and we see that it is a shell. It was just glowing because of the full moon glistaning off of it. I pick it up because it was pretty. A trance came over me and I droped th shell and started walking towards the sea. Cassie picks it up and started to say "Hey wh..."

She also dropped the shell and started walking towards the ocean. We both touch the water at the same time. And then we jump into the water. After 10 seconds we each grew an orange tail with an orange top. We didn't care we felt so at home there. We swam for miles. When the sun came up and the full moon went down we went back home.

When we came to the shore people were there looking for us and they saw us with tails. We got so scared thats when we both woke up.

"Ahhhh!" We both yell.

Mom came in and said "Whats wrong?'' She had a wooried look in her eyes.

"Oh nothing mom just a nightmare. Thats all." I said.

"But I heard yo ubith yelling." Mom said.

"Oh well I guess we both had the same nightmare. But were ok mommy really." Cassie answered.

"Oh Ok. Well go and brush your teeth and wash your face and come down and have breakfast. Ok?'' Mom said.

"Ok." We agree.


	3. Strange Happenings

We walk to the bathroom and get out our toothbrushes. We run it under hot water. We out on toothpaste and a water dropplet accedently falls on me when I hold my toothbrush upright. 10 seconds after that I grow an Orange tail with a matching Orange top. "Ahhhhhhhhhh."

Cassie looked astonded. "Cassie help me. What happend to me?'' I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe if I go get Mommy..." She started.

"No Mom can't Find out about this." I say Scardly.

Mom comes running "Girls are you ok? I heard a scream." Mom asked.

I looked at Cassie with pleading eyes asking her not to say anything.

"We're Ok Mommy. Olivia just slipped on the rug thats all." Cassie said.

I mouthed 'thankyou.' She mouthed back 'your welcome.'

"Oh! Well Olivia are you ok?'' Mom asked worringly.

"Yah I'm Fine. Thanks Mom." I say.

Mom leaves the door and goes downstairs to finish breakfast.

I say ''Than Goodness I locked the door. But what happened to me?"

"I don't know. What did you do to turn like that?'' Cassie asked.

''I don't know. I think it was when a water droplet fell on me." I say unsure.

"Hmmmm! Well then I try, too." She walks over to the sink and touches the water left over and after 10 seconds she grows an Orange tail with an Orange top. But she didn't scream. "Whoa!" she says. I stare wide eyed at her.

"What happened to us that made us like this?" I asked.

"I don't know but lets dry off and go eat. Before Mommy thinks something is wrong." Suggested Cassie.

"Ok." I agreed.


	4. Powers

After we were dry we walked into the kitchen and sat down in our chairs. "Is everything ok girls?" Mom asked.

"Yep thanks mom." I said.

Mom brings over pancakes and some juice. Mom gave us three pancakes each. And then she filled our glasses with Orange juice. STRANGLY ENOUGH ( HINT: OUR TAILS AND TOPS ARE ORANGE).

Thanks Mommy this looks really good." Cassie said.

"Thanks darling. Now lets pray as mom reaches for our hands she knocked the Orange Juice over and I hold my hand out as to say stop because I didn't want to get anything on me. It Froze. Luckily for me mom ran to go get napkins to wipe it up.

Cassie mouthed 'How did yo udo that?' I just shrugged my sholders saying I don't know. Mom came back with some napkins and saw that the Orange Juice was forzen. Mom asked couriously ''What the. How did this happen?'' We shrugged saying I don't know. Mom was like "Hmmm. Thats really weird. Anyway do you guys want to go swimming today."

"Um! No mommy I just want to go to our room and I don't know relaxe because we went walking on the beach pretty late last night." Suggested Cassie.

"Umm! I guess. Ok then you can go relax for an hour or so and then we will play a game together Ok?'' Mom asked.

"Ok Mommy thats a good idea." I said.

We walk to our room to go practice our powers.


	5. Finding New Powers

When we were done with family game time we watched a movie. The movie was The Little Mermaid (ODDLY ENOUGH). When we were done Cassie and I went to go brush our teeth and wash our faces. When we walked into the bathroom I thought of something. "Hey Cassie. Do you want to know what I'm thinking?" I asked a little bit excited.

"Yah! What are you thinking?'' asked Cassie back.

"Well what if we have other powers, too." I say.

"Hmm! Maybe." She agreed.

"Ok lets see." I got some water in a cup carefull not to spill anything on me and put it down on the sink. I say "Ok I think we should probubly just foccus on the glass."

"Ok." Cassie agreed.

"I'll go first since it was my idea.'' I say.

"Ok." said Cassie a little bit sad.

"Ok." I foccus on the glass full of water. and something just comes over me. It was like it spoke to me. I moved my hand in a screw like motion and I moved the water. I raised it up out of the glass like a column of water. Or you could say it looked like a snake.

"Wow!" Cassie said amazed.

"I know I'm gonna try something different." I just squezzed my hand together like you would crunch crackers. And I heated the water.

"2 Wows." said Cassie.

I try on emore thing. I turn my hand from left to right a little more firmly and I turned the water into Gelliton. I then pushed my hand forward a little forcefully and I hardened it.

"3 Wows." Said Cassie. "My turn."

"Go for it." I say incurrigingly.

She did everything I did and got everything I did.

"Wow how do we both have the same powers?" I asked.

"I don't Know."

"Oh! I know I think it is because we touched the same shell. Don't you?" I say.

"Yah Maybe." Cassie agrees.

"Girls." Mom calls.

"Yah." we say.

"Can yo ucome here for a minute?" asked mom.

"Sure." We agree together.

We walk out of the bathroom and go meet mom in the kitchen. Mom is sitting at the table. We go and sit by mom.

"What is it Mommy?'' I ask.

"Well we are going home tommorow." mom says sadly.

"Mommy why are you so sad." asked Cassie.

"Oh its nothing I just grew to like it here thats all."

"Oh!" we both say.

"So you need to go and pack your bags and go to bed early. We are leaving early in the morning to catch the plane home. Ok." Mom says.

"Ok." We do as were told and then we go to bed.


	6. 10 Years Later

"Hey girls can you come here for a second?" Mom asked.

"What is it mom?" I asked walking with Cassie into my room.

"Oh nothing. I just need to talk to you." mom replied. Mom patted the bed beside her signaling for us to sit down.

"Oh ok." I say.

Cassie and I go sit down and wait to hear what mom had to say. "Girls were moving to Australia. Plus we are going to live right on the beach."

"What." Cassie and I shout.

"Well yah my work is transffuring me there permenatly. But I thought you guys would be happy about it." Mom asked.

"Well we are. But what about school, our friends?" Cassie asked.

"I thought about it. Yes. I'm being promoted and I will get payed alot more. I mean alot more. I'm talking 50,000 dollars a month." Mom said happily. "Plus we will live on the beach as I have already mentioned."

"Wow thats great mom you should take it." I say inccorigingly.

"Thanks for your support Olivia. What about you Cassie?" asked Mom. Mom looked at Cassie with pleading eyes.

Cassie then looked at me. Cassie and I know each other well. She could tell I was asking her to be happy for mom. Cassie looked to mom and said "Sure lets do it. So When do we move." I looked ro mom with the same question in my eyes.

"We move out next week.'' mom says causully.

"What!" we both scream.


	7. Austrailia

"Well I think thats it." I say.

"Yep we unpacked everything." says cassie in exustion.

Mom walkes in and askes "You girls done packing?" as she sits down on my bed.

"Yes Mom." Cassie and I say at the same time. We sit down on cassies bed with a "HUMMPH."

"Whats wrong girls?" asks Mom curiously.

"Nothin were just tired from the move and unpacking." says Cassie.

''Yah I'm just glad were done unpacking. Now it looks like a house in and out of here." I say agreyingly.

"I suppose your right well why dont you two come done for dinner and after you can come up and get ready for school tomorrow and then you can go to sleep." Mom says.

"What were starting school tomorrow. I thought we were starting next week." Says cassie suprizingly.

"No hun we got everything done in a short amount of time so your going tomorrow." Mom says calmly.

"Oh Ok Mom. Well be right down." I say. Mom then leaves the room and I give cassie a look. Cassie why did you just freak out like that. Its just school." I say.

"I know and I'm sorry about that its just this school has a pool that we have to use for P.E. and I think it ends on monday of next week." says cassie.

"Oh well thats definetly a good reason to panic." I say.

''Yah well we'd better get down stairs after all you did say we'd be right down." says cassie.

"Ok." I say and we both get off of cassies bed and walk down the stairs into our brightly colored kitchen. We both sit down in our seats and find a plate of maccaroni 'n' cheese and some greenbeans. Its our favorite food. so i guess mom was just sucking up to us. Just trying to get us to like it here better. I have to say it was working.

"So now let us say grace." Says mom. we bow our heads as mom leads us in prayer. We finish and we eat. "So are you excited about your first day of school tomorrow?'' asks mom polietly.

"Yes." we both lie at the same time.

"Thats good. So I was thinking I'll drop you off and walk you to the office to get your scheadule." says mom.

"Oh well mom we can walk and besides were 15 now and i think it would be embarising to have your mom take you to class sorry." I say.

"Oh well thats ok. If it will make you feel better about going to school. Thanks for being honest with me Olivia." Says mom understandingly.

"Your welcome." I say feeling alittle guilty because mom was really looking forward to taking us to schhol on our first day. There was an akward sileince.

"So what do you think about your new work mom?" Cassie asks. I givee Cassie a thankfull glance and she returns it with a nod and a smile.

"Well its nice. Much nicer than my old work. I'm very happy here and I think you will be to." Says mom happily.

Cassie and I nod and give mom a smile. After we finish our dinner Cassie asks " Mom may we please be excused?"

"Sure Hun." We leave with our plates and put them in the sink. After we help mom pick up dinner we head upstairs to get ready for the day ahead. We pack our bookbags, get our clothes ready for tomorrow, and take a shower. Then we went downstairs to say goodnight to mom. After words we clime into bed and pray and go to sleep dreading the day ahead.


	8. School

Cassie and I walk to school the next morning. We walk for several blocks untill we see the school. I was not surprized that they could fit a pool inside the school.

I ask Cassie "Are you ready?"

Cassie answers "As ready as I'll ever be."

Cassie and I walk onto the school grounds. We walk on the grass. We here someone call out "Hey!". Cassie and I turn around to find a tall boy with short curly light brown hair, and brown eyes staring at Cassie and I. He walked up to us and said "You guys must be new because I would have remembered you two foxie ladies."

Cassie and I both say "Excuse Me." to the rude boy.

We start to turn around to walk into the school, when the boy asks "Sooo. Where are you guys from." We turn back around flabergasted at him thinknig he could talk to us after that sexist comment.

"Were from the United States." I say anoyingly.

"Oh so your from the big U.S.A." he says surprizingly. We turn back around and start walking towards the doors. Then this other anoying boy with short dark brown hair, and brown eyes stands in our way.

"Excuse Me." Cassie says alittle anoyed.

"Well why are you in such a rush girls. Stay have fun." He says. He starts walking towards us so me and Cassie start stepping back.

"Ok you boys better get out of our way before you regret it." I say as the boy with short curly light brown hair, and brown eyes walks in front of us to stand next to the other boy.

"Oh one with attitude. I like that." Says the one with light curly brown hair, and brown eyes as he walks towards me.

"What do you guys want?" asks Cassie.

"Oh we just want alittle fun." Says the other boy with short dark hair, and brown eyes as he walks towards Cassie.

"I'm warning you one last time. Back Off. If you know whats good for you." I say angrily.

"Hey Zane, Nate leave the girls alone." Says a tall girl with long straight blond hair, and pale blue eyes as she walks up to us in our defense. She was followed three other girls. They went and stood infront of us.

"Yah you just got rejected." Says one of the other girls with long curly blond hair, and pale blue eyes.

"No way we were just having alittle fun. Right girls?" says the boy with dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

"From the looks of it they wern't having any fun with you ganging up on them." Says another girl with dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Yah so leave them alone or deal with all six of us." says the girl with long curly blond hair, and pale blue eyes.

"Yah you guys better listen to Rikki." says the other girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a good tan. I guees the boys were afraid of her because they started walking away. The girls turned around and looked at us. The girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a good tan asks u "Are you alright.''

Cassie and I say "Yes."

The girl named Rikki asks "Do you guys always do that?''

"Rikki!" the girls say shocked at their friends outburst.

"Do what." Cassie and I ask at the same time.

"That." says Rikki.

"Oh!" We say and we laugh together.

"No we don't" I say by myself.

"Oh Ok.'' says Rikki.

"So you guys are?" asks Cassie looking at the girls one by one.

"Oh well I am Cleo. And this is Bella, Emma, and Rikki." says cleo pointing out each girl one by one.

"Cool. Well I am Cassie and this is my sister Olivia." says Cassie.

"Hi." I say waving at them.

"Hi." they all say back.

"Do you guys want to sit with us at lunch?" askes Emma.

"Sure." Cassie and I say together.

"But first can you please show us to the office?" asks Cassie.

"Sure." They say together. They take us inside and we walk through several halls untill we come to a sign that says 'School Office'. We walk into the office and we see that the secretary was talking on the phone. She waves us over to the waiting area. We wait untill she is done talking. She then waves us over to the front desk. We walk over to her and she asks "Are you two the new students from America?"

Cassie and I say "Yes Ma'am."

She smiles at us and says "Hold on a moment." and then she started shuffling through some papers untill she found what she was looking for. "Here you are." She says handing us our schedules.

"Thankyou." We say.

"Your Welcome. Wait what are you Four doing here shoudn't you be in class?" she asks.

"Well yes but Zane and Nate were ganging up on Olivia and Cassie. So we stopped them." says Emma.

"Yah then they asked us to show them to the office." Says Cleo.

"So we did." said Rikki.

"Yah to be nice and plus I think we are going to be good friends." says Bella. Rikki gave Bella a look but Bella just acted like it didn't happen.

"OK well can you help Olivia and Cassie to class and Ill call your teachers and tell them where you are. And girls Ill deal with Zane and Nate. I dont think youll have to worry about them anymore. Have a nice day."She called waving us a good bye.

We all said "Thankyou." We waved goodbye to her and we walked out of the office.


	9. Lunch

After four classes Cassie and I walk out of class meeting Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella in the hall. They show me and Cassie to the cafiteria. There we meet three more poeple Lewis, Ash, and Will. Lewis is Cleos boyfriend. Ash is Emmas boyfriend. And Will is Bellas Boyfriend. Rikki broke up with Zane becuase he was such a jerk. They show us to a table and we sit down. "Whats for lunch?" asks Cassie.

"Um I think its Cheese Burgers and Fries." says Lewis.

"Yah I know youll enjoy that." says Cleo.

"Do they have a salad bar?" I ask.

"No They dont." says Emma not to happily.

"I sure wish they did." says Bella.

"Well we should defenitly change that." says Cassie.

"Yah but untill then we should bring ur own lunches." I say.

"What you guys dont like cheese burgers?" asks Ash.

"Yes we do but its to fatty." I say with a face.

"Totally." Cassie agrees.

"So do you guys want to get in line or starve to death?" asks Will.

"I guees." Cassie and I say. We get up and head to the line for food.

When we reach the front Zane and Nate come up. "Hey get out of our way." I say angrily.

"No way thanks to you two we have detention for a week. You arn't going to get away with this." Says Zane.

"OH I think you should leave Olivia and Cassie alone." Says Will stepping infront of us.

"Yah they didnt do anything your just a stupid little rich kid who thinks he can do whatever he wants." says Ash stepping infront of us to.

"Yah." Says Lewis.

Nate pushes them out of the way. Will, Ash, and Lewis bump into us while we had our water bottles open on our trays. It falls all over Cassie and me. Cassie and I look at each other. We drop our trays and run to the closest bathroom. "Great Look at what you big heads did." says Emma sticking up for us. She starts running after us. The other girls follow. Zane and Nate start running after us. But Will, Ash, and Lewis stand in their way.

We get to the bathroom just in time. We shut the door and we grow our tails. "OWWW. Geese oh great those boys are gonna get it." I say angrily.

"Olivia Calm Down. Boys will be boys." Cassie says.

"Yah I guess but I hate 'those' boys." I say.

Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella came running into the bathroom. They stop and stare. "What The..." says Rikki.


	10. The Truth

Cassie and I look at each other. The girls look at us and then to each other. "It's not what it looks like." I say quickly.

"Really because it looks like you two are Mermaids." says Cleo.

"OK so I guees it's kind of what it looks like." I say.

"Please don't tell anyone?" asks Cassie a bit scardly.

"It's fine we won't tell anyone." says Bella reasuringly.

"Thanks. Thank you so much." I say.

"Well since I guees the tails out of the bag we need to tell you something, too." says Emma.

"Well...?" asks Cassie. Emma looks at Cleo, Rikki, and Bella a bit unsure.

"Well what is it?" I ask.

"Well we are Mermaids, too." Emma finnaly says to us.

"Yah right. Your just pulling on our tails aren't you." I say.

"Totally." agrees Cassie.

"I wish we were." says Cleo.

"Well then prove it." says Cassie.

"Fine we will." says Rikki determinly.

The girls walk to the sink and were about to turn on the sinks when Cassie and I say "Aloow us." And we hold out our hands and move them left to right in a circular motion and we turn on the water. But we accidentily force it out to hard and we spray them all over.

They girls say"Hey." and look at thier clothes and hair. They all fall down on the floor and say "OWW!"

They lookat us, and we smile innocently."Sorry." Cassie and I say together. But sure enough they each had orande tails with orange tops to match.

"Huh I guess you weren't puuling on our tails." I say surprizingly.

"See we told you." says Rikki with a smug smile tugging at her lips.

"Rikki." yells Emma, Cleo, and Bella.

"Oh its Fine. But how do you put up with her." Cassie asks looking at Rikki with that same smug smile playing at her lips. The other girls look at each other with a worried look in their faces. That comment wipes Rikki's smile off of her lips. She turne as red as a Tomatoe. I tried to hold in a laugh but it came out. I luaghed so hard that the others looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well how do you put up with that?" asks Rikki. I stop laughing at that remark. As soon as rikki sees the look on my face see starts laughing.

"Simple. Like this." I wave my mand up and turn on the sink. I then spray the water on Rikkis lips and then I freeze them together. Cassie and I look at each other and start laughing. The other girls including Rikki look at each other. Cassie and I sqeeze our right hands together slowly over our tails and our legs appear. We Stand up.

"How did you do that?" asks Cleo.

"Yah how do you have all of those powers?" asks Bella.

"Theres only one person that I kneow of that had all of those powers." says Emma.

Rikki Melts her mouth and says" But how..."

"Well answer those questions. But first dry yourselves off." I say.


	11. The Truth Part 2

The girls all dried off, stould up and walk up to the sink where cassie and I were waitig. Rikk was growing impatient "Well." she nearly screamed.

"Jeeze Now I see why Zane broke up with you. But in any case we have more powers." I say. Rikki looked as if she had been slapped.

"More you already have my power, Emma's, and Rikki'. How can you possibly have more?" asks Cleo.

"Well If you guys would stop talking we could show you, and tell you." says Cassie a bit annyoed.

"Ok Sorry." says Cleo.

"So whats your other power?" asks Bella.

"Well I'll show you. Cassie please make a ball of water and hold it out for me." I say. Cassie then waves her hand over the faucet and turnes on the water. She makes a ball of water and floats it in he air in front of me. I then move my hand in a circular motion from left to right but less forcfully and I turn the water into Geliton. I look back at them and they look at me then at Bella. Bella's mouth is hangig open. I smile then turn back to the ball of Geliton andI then shove my hand forward and turn it into a rock. But cassie still held it up because it was still technically made of water. I then melt it back into water. After that I turn to Cassie and say "Your turn Sista." I then hold my hand out and take over holding the water in the air. Cassie then turns the water into geliton. She the hardens it into a rock like me. She then melts it. Then Cassie freezes it into Ice. After that she melts it. Then I let go of the water and it falls into the sink. We turn around and look at Bella, Rikki, Emma, and Cleo with a smile on our faces.

They look at each other and they all say "Wow!"

"But how do you both have the same powers and all of them?" asks Emma.

"I don't know I guees we're specail." says Cassie looking at Emma. "but we kinda have mor but they corisponed with the specific powers."

"Like what?" asks Rikki. Cassie and I look at Rikki with shock on our faces. She had been so quiet we forgot she was even here.

"Well, for the heating we make lightning, for freezing we make storms, and for controlling water we make windes." I say answering Rikki's question.

"Wow those are our powers." says Cleo.

"Cool so whats your powers?" Cassie asks Cleo.

"Well I controll water ad make winds. Like you two." answers Cleo looking and Cassie and I.

"And yours?" I ask Bella.

"I make Geliton, and rocks." she answers.

"What about you Rikki?" asks Cassie.

"Heating, and lightning." Rikki breifly answers.

"Cool." Cassie and I say.

*****************************************THE BELL RINGS FOR THE END OF LUNCH***********************************************************

"Aww man we missed Lunch." I say.

"Yah thnks to Zane, Nate." Says Emma.

"Well I guess we'll finish this tomorrow." says Cassie.

"Or we can meet up at the JuiceNet Cafe." suggests Cleo.

"OK." I say.

"But whats the Juicenet Cafe?" asks Cassie.

"Just wait for us at the front of school. And we'll show you." said Bella.

"OK I just have to call mom."I say.

"Oh so you have to check up with your mommy?" asks rikki in a baby voice.

"Rikki." Her friends yell once more.

"Yes we do but you probubly wouldn't know what a caring mom would be like huh if you dont have to." says Cassie.

"We need to go or we'll be late for class." I say butting in. "And Rikki if you talk to me or my sista like that again I will personally KICK YOUR BUTT. GOT IT." I look at Rikki and she nodds a bit scared. "GOOD. Lets go." I say. And we walk out of the bathroom finding the boys standing their waiting for us.

"Ok remember. Meet us at the front of the school." says Emma.

"Got It." Cassie and I say and we're all on our way to the next class.


	12. The Juicenet Cafe

Cassie and I walk into the Juicenet Cafe and sit down at a table with Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Ash, Bella, Will, and Rikki.

"So you guys have been mermaids scince you were 5?" asks Lewis.

"Yah. Do you want to hear the story?" I ask all of the guys.

"Yeah we do!" they say a bit excited.

"Ok so it all happened when..." Cassie and I finish the story by taking turns at telling different parts.

"Wow!" said Ash.

"Amazing!" agreed Will.

"So how did you guys turn, and when?" asks Cassie looking straight at the girls.

"Well it went like this..." started Emma. Rikki, Cleo and Emma each took turns at telling different parts of the story.

"Wow!" Cassie and I say together.

"Yah it was." said Cleo.

"Well how about you? I didn't hear you in the story." I ask.

"Oh Yeah that. I kinda moved here a few months ago. With Will." Says Bella.

"Oh Cool." I say.

"Yah, so um... the story?" asks Cassie.

"Oh Ok. Well It all happened like this..." Started Bella.

"Wow." Says Cassi.

"Double Wow." I say in agreement.

"Double Wow?" Asks Rikki.

"Yah I say that when its cool enough." I say.

"OOKKAAYY! Anyway I was...Oh great look whos here!" says Emma sarcasticaly.

Cassie and I turn around and see Zane, and Nate heading our way. "Oh Great." We say in the same tone.

Zane walks over to us with Nate on his heels" So we didn't get to finish our conversation yet!" Zane says leaning over the table right infront of my eyes with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yeah." agreed Nate.

"Oh I think you have." says Ash.

"Why can't you just leave them alone?" asks Cleo.

"Because they made a fool of me." Zane answers back.

"No Zane you just did that yourself." Lewis says.

"You now what..." Started Zane.

"Leave him alone. And if you don't leave the girls alone I'm gonna have to mess with your face." Says Will. Cassie and I look at each other.

"Oh! I'm so scared." says Zane.

"Yeah he's so scared." says Nate in the same tone Zane used.

"You should be." Rikki says.

"Yeah so why don't you just get your snobby little but out of here. Or I'll do it for you." Says Emma.

"And we'll help." says Rikki. She gets up followed by Bella, and Cleo.

"Yeah us, too." Agrees Ash, Lewis, and Will standig up in front of us like the others had.

"And we'll help." Cassie says standing up with me following and heading to the front of the group.

"Yeah. We aren't afraid of big jokes like you 2." I say.

"What did you say." Asked Zane dangerously.

I walk up to him with my face in his and say"You heard me." and he then leans down to kiss me. Rikki gets mad at this. I push him off and slap him. He looks at me with a dangerous glare."How dare you kiss me. I never and will never feel that way against a big fat bully, daddy's little rich kid like you. Now back off before I serouisly hert you. And you don't want that." I say icily.

"Yeah. You don't want to mess with her." agrees Cassie.

"Fine." says Zane giving me that glare again and walks out with Nate behind him.

"Wow." Everyone but my sister says.

"Yeah. But he had it coming." Says Cassie.

"Your right lets get outta here." says Cleo.

"Well we kinda have to go now." says Cassie.

"Oh ok. Well we'll see you at school tomorrow." says Bella.

"Sure." I say.

"K well see yah.'' says Emma walking out.

"Bye.'' everyone else says following her. We then follow them on our way out to get home.


	13. Pool Disesaster

We dress out for P.E. not knowing what we were doing. We have P.E. with Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Ash, Bella, Will, and Rikki. We also have P.E with Zane and Nate. Wouldn't you know it. This is a great start to a terrible year. We walk out of the dressing room and walk to the gym. Cassie and I sit next to Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Ash, Bella, Will, and Rikki. As soon as I was sitting down I noticed this cute guy staring at me. I looked past me to see who he was looking at. But I soon realized he was looking at me. I blushed and smiled at him. he smiled back. I turn my head to Cleo so I could ask who he was."Hey Cleo. Who is that guy staring at me?"

She looks past me and smiles"Oh! Well thats Mathew Knight. He's so georgious. I know. And wow hes looking right at you. You should go say hi." Suggests Cleo.

"Oh No I Shouldn't." I say a bit fast.

"Yes you shou...hey he's walking over here." she says.

"No he isn't." I say and turn around to see him standing in front of me. I blush.

"Hi!" He says.

"Hi!" I say back.

"I'm Mathew Knight. Who are you."

"I'm Olivia. Olivia Hopkins." I say looking into his deep chocolate eyes.

"I like your name. It's pretty. A pretty name for a pretty girl." He says sitting down by me. I blush. Cleo and everyone stopped talking and watched me.

"You think I'm pretty?" I ask.

"Most deffentily. The pretiest one here." He says.

"Oh well I don't know about that." I say shaking my head and letting my hair fall in front of my face while I stare into my lap.

"I do." He says and I look up at him and smile. He smiles back with the most beautifulest smile ever.

"So do you want to go out tomorrow night?" He asks.

"Ah! Yeah! Sure!" I say smiling at him again.

"Cool. Can I have your Number?" He asks.

"Sure." I give him my number and he gives me his.

"Cool. So I'll see you later?" he asks.

"Yeah!" I say. And he walks up to where he was sitting before.

"Wow!" the girls sqeual.

"I know." I say in the same tone.

"I want a boyfriend!" Whines Cassie.

"You will I know a gu...Hey look that guy is staring at you." Says Emma. Cassie and I turn around to see who it is.

"Who's That?" asks Cassie.

"That is William Mosley." Answers Emma.

"OH he's cute. And he's staring right at you." I say.

Cassie looks back at him and then turns to us agian."Yeah he is. Should I go talk to him?" Asks Cassie.

"Yes!" All the girls Sqeual at her.

"Ok." She gets up and walks up to him.

"What do you think will happen?" asks Rikki.

"I don't know no SHHH!" I say. We then turn our attention back to them. "It looks like she asked if she could sit down."

"And he let her." says Bella happily. The boys just sit and watch this happen they roll thier eyes but still watch. They were happy fo Cassie and I.

I see Cassie give him her phone. And he gives her his. Then the choach comes in and says"Sorry for taking so long. I had an unplanned staff meating. Instead of doing Soccer like I planned. We are going to do Swimming.''

"What!" Yell Us girls and thier boyfreinds. Cassie also yells. Everyone turns to look at them. Mathew is staring at me and my friends. William is looking at Cassie and then at us, then back at Cassie. Zane watched this and had an evil plan.

"Is something wrong?" asks the choach.

"Ah yah I forgot my swimsuit." I say.

"Yeah me, too." says Cassie.

"Thats ok. Everyone had to purchase one when they registered. So We have new ones for you." She says.

We all look at each other."So now go get changed and I'll see you at the pool in 5 minuets.'' Says the choach and walks off. everyone started getting down and heading for the locker rooms to change again.

We all met and the first thing I said was"How'd it go." to Cassie.

"Great I got his Number. And he asked me out for tomorrow night." she answers while holding up her phone.

"Great!" I sqeual.

"Ah guys!" The boys say.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asks Will.

"Oh yeah. What are we going to do about swimming?" I ask.

"I don't know but we'd better think off something quick." says Cleo. And we head into our assigned dressing rooms. One for girls and one for boys.


	14. Pool Disesaster Part 2

We come out of the girls locker room in our swimsuits. We then see our boyfriends. Bella, Cleo, Cassie, Emma, Rikki, and I go stand next to them. "Whewhoo!" We hear them whistle.

Us girls say"Shut Up!"

"Why you girls look hot in that swimwear." says Will.

"Yah just like you guys hah!" says Rikki. We all look at what they were wearing. OMG. They were wearing bikkini bottoms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" We all started to laugh. They turned red.

"Oh were sorry but you guys look sooo HOT!" I say to Mathew. I then look at the others.

We all laugh again. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh! yes you do. Right Girls?" asks Cassie looking at William.

"Oh Yah." says Cleo.

"Yep!" Emma says.

"Totaly!" agrees Bella.

"Yah!" says Rikki.

The boys start to walk away."Oh I'm Sorry it's just..." I start. The girls and I follow them.

"Just forget it." says Mathew. I stop walking and fall behind him. The others keep walking. Zane then comes up behind me with wouldn't you know it Nate. I swear if I would of thought they were a couple or maybe just plain stupid. Oh wait they are stupid. Silly me.

"Hey! Whats up? Why aren't you with the girls? Did they already drop you or something?" Zane asked in a snarkey tone. I swear if we wern't on school grounds i'd slap him. But i'm much better than that anyway. I start walking fast towards the pool. But they follow me.

"Yah! Hey were yah going?" asks Nate.

"Leave me alone guys. I'm soo not in the mood." I say keeping my head straight and walking to the door of the pool.

I just had My hand on the knob when Zane said "The poll is not that way."

"It isn't?" asks Nate.

"No it Isn't." Zane says looking at nate evily.

I roll my eyes and say "Look I know it's here because the sign says pool. Ok Bye."

I start to open the door when Zane says "But theres another pool."

"No there isn't. Now leave me alone." I Start to open the door again when Zane picks me up and carries me away. I scream "AHHHHHHHH! Let me go now. Help! Help! LET ME GO!" But it was no use Zane was to strong. He carries me away down a long hall. And then opens A door.

*************************************MEANWHILE***********************************************

"Hey where did Olivia go?" asks Cassie.

"I don't know but did you hear that scream?" asks Bella.

"Yah thats what reminded me of her." says Cassie.

"Well she was with us talking to the boys." says Emma.

"Yah but where is she now?" asks Cassie a bit worriedly.

"I don't know but calm down." says Cloe.

"Maybe one of the guys now where Olivia is." suggests Rikki.

"Yah maybe." agrees Cassie.

"Well lets go ask.'' says Cleo.

"Ok." says Cassie. they walk over to where the guys are talking. "hey do you know where Olivia is?" asks Cassie.

"Ah no sorry." Says Will.

"Why?" asks Lewis.

"Well Olivia isn't here." says Bella answering Lewis question.

"Well she should be here." says Ash.

"Yah the coach is starting everyone with laps. What are you going to do?" ask Will.

"I don't know but Cassie's worried about Olivia and so are we." says Emma.

"We have to find her." says Rikki. Everyone looked at rikki. "What I sometimes am mean to her but that means I like her.'' They all face forward again.

"Hey maybe Mathew knows." suggests Willam.

"Oh good idea thanks William." says Cassie. They walk over to Mathew. "Hey have you seen Olivia?"

"No Why." asks Matt.

"Well she's missing." says Cleo.

"What!" Says Matt.

"Yah." says Bella.

"Do you think you have an idea why she'd be gone?" asks Emma.

"Ah well when she ah...well she...when she..." says matt.

"Just spit it out already!" shouts Rikki. Everyone stairs at her.

"Is everything alrigght Rikki?" asks the coach.

"Yes Thankyou." says rikki.

"OK so as i was saying..." says the coach. Rikki looks back at matt.

"Well." she says quieter.

"Well when she was making fun of us afterwards I kind of told her to just forget about it and walk on quickly." mathew says.

"What!" all the girls and guys say in a whispher.

"Yah I'm sorry." he says.

"Yah me too we have to find her." says Cassie.

"Yah lets go." says William. They all here a scream.

"Oh Now that sounded like Olivia." says Cassie. They all start running to the door.

"Wait I caused this i'll fix it. I'll find her. Don't you worry." Says Mathew as he runs out the door.

"Lets go." says Emma.

"But he said he would find her." says Rikki.

"I think we should go to." says Cassie.

"Yah." says everyone else.

"Ok Lets go." says Rikki and they run out the door too.

*************************************MEANWHILE***********************************************

"Put me down!" I yell agian.

"Fine." Zane put me down and I looked around. He was right there was another pool. I turn around to him agian and slap him. "Ouch."

"OH Soory Not no get me outta here.'' I say.

"NO Way I'm gonna give you that leeson now." He says with a smirk.

"Yah!" says Nate.

"SHUTUP!" Zane and I yell at him. He cowards away and goes and sits down.

"Anyway back to that Lesson."he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask a bit scared.

"OH you'll see."

***********************************MEANWHILE*************************************************

Mathew was just running through the hall when he hears a scream. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He stops and looks at the dorr it was comming behind. "Stop Zane! Let Me Go." he hears. He thinks _oh no Olivia._ He then runs through the door to see...

*************************************MEANWHILE***********************************************

Zane then walks towards me"Stay away you hear me." I say backing up.

"No way it's Pay back time." says Zane. He then picks me up. and starts walking towards the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream so loud."Stop Zane! Let Me Go!" I start pounding on his back. But then the doors burst open. I look up to see Mathew walking towards us. He didn't look to happy. Zane turns around then.

"Matt!" I yell.

"Let Her go!" he says.

"No!" says Zane.

''I'm telling you one more time let her go.'' He says dangerously

"Fine." Zane then throws me into the water.

"AHHHH!" I scream on my way down into the pool. I land with a big splash. I then surface again.

"Why on earth would you do that? Are you stupid or something?" asks Mathew.

"Well you told me to let her go so I let her go." says Zane.

"Get Out NOW!" yells Matt.

"Fine we were just going any way. Right Nate." Asks Zane.

Nate then gets up and says"Right." they then walk out laughing.

Then Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Ash, Bella, Will, Cassie, William, and Rikki come running in. And they see me in the water."How many seconds?" asks everyone but William.

"Seven." I say.

"What are they talking about?" asks Mathew.

"You'll see." I say. 10 seconds have gone bye and my legs are replaced by an orange tail with a matching orange top.

"Whoa!" says mathew gaizing at my tail.

"Wow!" says William.

"Yah were all one." says Cassie.

"Really All Of You?" asks William and Mathew together.

"Yah." The girls say.

"Cool." the boys say.

"Please don't tell anyone." I beg mathew.

"Of course I won't. If anything this makes me like you more." he says. I smile up at him lifting my tail up in the air so he could see. "Yep it does.'' he says agian.

"Can you guys show us your tails?" asks William.

"Sure." they all say and run to jump into the water. 10 seconds later they each had a tail just like mine.

"Wow." the boys say again.

"Yah." we all say.


	15. OH NO!

The next day of school. We walked into school holdingour boyfriends hands. We were already popular. More popular than Zane, Natw, Merium, and that gang. We walk over to our lockers and see Zane and Nate standding by our lockers. We all role our eyes and walk up to them. Because we didn't have a choice. I mean they were standing by our locker. When we reach them Zane says to me "Did you like your little swim?" he then growes an evil smerch on his face.

I then say "Why do you care. Your just a big bully."

His answer shockes us all "Well Cassie got a preview of what her punishment is going to be." he says looking at Cassie. William steps to cassie's side and put a protective arm around her.

Cassie then gasps. I step In front of her to protect her from the like of a duffise. I then say "I swear if you lay on finger on her...''

"Then you'll what?" He asks evily.

My answerthen shocks everyone and they gasp. "Then I'll KILL YOU!" I growl. He then back away looking kind of scared. Then everyone in the hallway stopped talking and walking and watched at the scene unfold before there eyes.

Then Mathew steps in front of us and says "Ok Olivia. As much as Iwould love to help you kill him. You should calm down he's not worth it.'' and he tries to pull me away.

"Yes He IS!" I kindof shout pulling me arm out of his grip I then start walking towards Zane to show him I mean buisness. Cassie then steps in between me and him. I look shocked and then I say "Get out of my way Cassie."

"NO! Knock it off your scaring us." she says pionting to Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Ash, Bella, Will, Mathew, William, and Rikki. They all had a scared look in there eyes.

"I'm sorry Cassie. I was just trying to protect you. Your My sister. And I couldn't stand it if that low life hurt you." I pionted to Zane and he then got an anger glint in his deep brown eyes. Then eveyonr looked at him.

"You don't have to. I can take care of myself. And plus I should be taking care of you. Your my younger sister." Cassie finishes. At that piont I was calm.

"I'm Sorry Matt I didn't mean to..." I start.

He then walks over towards me again and puts his arm around me saying "It's Ok Olivia. I understand. You just wanted to protect your sister. Thats all. No harm done. How coul I be mad." I was looking deep in his eyes when he finished. I then thought to myself _how did i get so lucky to have a boyfriend like mathew_ that I didn't even realize Zane stepping up behind Cassie.

When we all herd a scream we turned to see Zane having Cassie in his arms and running out of the school to who knows where.(At least at that time.)

"!" I scream reaching a hand out to Cassie. But she was to far gone. I had to get her back."What did I say Zane. Thats it Zane Your SO DEAD!" I yell. I try torun after her but everyone grabbed on to me. "LET ME GO!" I shout dangerously.

"NO!" They all yell.

"Fine then you leave me no choice!" I say. I then close my eyes and focas on the near by water fountains. I didn't even have to use my hands. I then sprayed the water over my head and made it pelt all of them in my face. I didn't even care other classmates were still there. I then run out to catch Zane. My insides on fire. I was going to boil over soon. I was going to kill him if I ever got my hands on him. Of that I was sure.


	16. Cassie's Punishment

**Cassie's Punishment**

I ran out of school my blood boiling. I see Zane and Nate running with Cassie slung over Zane's shoulder. _Why would Zane do that When I threatened to KILL him. Is he stupid or something. Did he think I was joking. Because I was Far, Far, Far from joking. _I thought these things while chasing them. I then saw Cassie's face with such fear in her eyes before they turned around a bin. I knew I was now going to kill them both for scaring my sister so bad. I thought _How could anyone be so rude just by being rejected by Cassie and me._ I was about 25 steps behind. When I finally ran around the bind ready to beat thoses boys into tomorrow I saw that they were gone. I looked Left and Right. Up and Down. Front and Back. _ Where could they be_ I thought. I was fumming at this piont. I then hear A far away yet ear percing scream. I turn to the left that's where the scream come from. I knew it was cassie. For that I was sure. I could recognize her voice if 100 people were screaming wirth her. She sounded so scared. I yelled "Cassie!" as hard as my voice could do. I waited to hear her. Nothing. I was scared for her. I then Ran as fast as I ever had. I went into the left alley. It was dark I didn't care my sister was on the line. I was hoping and praying for her to scream of somthing so that I could find her. As if she heard me I heard an ear shaddering scream. _That's it_ I thought _Zane and Nate are so dead. And when I get my hands on them they are gonna wish that they had never been born. And no one will stop me._ I heard it from the right at the end of the alley. I turn right and started running. As I was doning this I was thinking _What did Zane mean by Cassie getting a sneak peek on what her punishment was going to be. Was he going to push her into water. Hurt her. What. And How can anyone even low life Zane and Nate be so crule._ I hear another scream then turn Left I then come across Zane and Nate driving away with Cassie all tied up in a Zodeake. _What are they doing_ I think to myself. I then yell "Cassie!" Zane and Nate turn around and smile evily. I was then giving them such an evil look that if looks could kill they'd be dead in one tenths of a second. I then run down the dock and jump into the water. Not caring at who saw me. All that I could think was _I had to save Cassie._

_**************************************************MEANWHILE****************************************************************************_

With Rikki, Cleo, Emma, Bella, Lewis, Ash, Will, Mathew, and William they were soaking wet at school. They same people stareing dumbfounded at what had happened with the water fountain. The girls looked at each other and then to the boys. They all mouthed _Run_. So they ran out of school with 6 seconds left and ran to the side of the building with the guys following. The girls then fall to the ground while they were running as there legs dissapeared into orangetails and an orasnge top. Good thing they fall onto grass. "Ouch!'' they say together. The boys look at them with worried eyes.

"We're Ok!" says Emma.

"Yah! No need to worry." agrees Bella.

"Good." The boys say together.

"But it's not you we're worried about." says Lewis.

"Yah!" says Ash.

"It's Cassie." says Will.

"And Olivia." Finishes Mathew.

"Yah I've never seen Olivia so mad." says Cleo.

"Well we haven't exactly known them very long." says William.

"Yah I guees." says Cleo.

"But Olivia. The way she acts. Shewould never hurt a fly." says Rikki.

"Untill now." says Bella.

"And the fly is Zane." says Lewis.

"And Nate I would guees." Says Ash.

"Yah youre right." agrees Rikki.

"Man I'd hate to get on her bad side." Says William.

"Yah!" everyone else agrees.

"Man I'd hate to be Zane and Nate right now." says Emma.

"Yah me, too. But what are we going to do about Cassie?" asks Will.

"Well I think we need to help find her." says Cleo.

"By the way Olivia Almost exposed our secret today. who knows what she's capable of." Says Ash.

"Yah! Do you think she would actually hurt them? Or even...Kill them?" askes Bella.

"No I don't. But she might just get there if we don't interven." says Lewis.

"Yah Let's go." says Rikki.

"Ok." Mathew. The girls dry off and head to where they thinkwe are.


	17. Cassie's Punishment Part 2

**Cassie's Punishment Part 2**

I followed them to Mako Island. I thought_ Why on earth would they bring cassie here._ They pull up to the beach andhop out. I suface. Carfull so they don't see me. I saw them grab Cassie and pickher up out of the boat. Zane swings Cassie over his shoulder like a rag doll. That made my skin boil. I just wanted to bit his head off. Then fead him to the sharks with Nate watching. And then I'd give them Nate for Desert. I smiled at the thought. They carried her into the forest. Then they are out of sight. I dive underwater and swim to shore quickly. I then pull myself up the beach and dry off. I then get up and run into the forest. I followed thier stinch. Yes they had a stinch. cockyness,, and way to mush calone. I'm suprized cassie wasn't chocking. I run and run untill the stinch lead me to rocks over a big stream or small river. I jump over some rocks. And then I heard a scream. I turned around and saw an opening in the rocks. That's defenietly where the scream came from. I went to the opening not expecting it to be slippery and I fall in. I land on my right foot the wrong way and herd a snap. I whisper "SHOOT!" I would have yelled but that would have told Zane and Nate I was there. It hert bad, But I didn't care I was going to rescue my sister. No matter how much pain I was in. I try to stand up. But I fall down. "Ouch!" I whisper. I looked at my ankle and saw that it was swollen. It was the size of a golf ball. "Oh Man! Cassie I hope you know how much pain your putting me through." I say. But it's not her falt its those low life, wanna be, good for nothing, gut renching, scun bags falt. I hear another scream. I get up again ingnoring the pain. I brace myself for when I put my foot down. I wanted to scream. But I didn't. I saw stairs and went to them. I thought _Oh Brother._ But I walk up them slowly. I come around the bin and I nearly topple over. Cassie was hanging up side down over a pool of water in the middle of what looked like the cone of a valcanoe. How is that even possible. I yell "Cassie." she looks at me with fear in her eyes. Zane and Nate turn around and smile when they see me.

"Well, well look who's here. Do you like what we've done with the place. I especally like the new decoration. A girl hanging over a pool of water. Nice touch don't you think Nate?" Zane asks.

"Well Yes...Yes I do." he agrees.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" I shout icily. I start running towards them forgetting all about my ankle. I fall.

"HAHAHA! Your not going to be much help to your sister now. Are you." Zane says mockingly. I look at him with cold eyes full of pure hatrid.

"We'll see about that." I say trying to get up.

"Olivia don't its just whathe wants." Cassie yells to me.

"I don't care it's time someone taught this Freak A lesson." I yell.

"No Olivia Please. Don't." Cassie begs.

"I'm sorry Cassie. I have to. He won't leave us alone if I don't." I say softly. I then get up and charge him. Not caring about my ankle. I try to punch him but he dodges. He then kicks my ankle I scream with pain and fall to the ground. "Olivia!" shouts Cassie.

I try to get up but I can't anymore. My ankle has taken to mush already. I look up at him to see him smiling at my pain. I didn't care if I exposed my secret to protect cassie and myself. If he told someone I could handle it. I would say I'm the only mermaid. And I'd take the punishment happily. Just to know my sister was safe. I say "I'm sorry Cassie." I then move my hand and blast Zane with water. he falls to the ground and hits his head. He is unconcouse. I then look at Nate. He starts to run to cut cassie rope so she would fall into the water, and possibly drown. I yell "Don't even think about it." And he stops. After I thought he was going to stop, he suprized me by jumping to the rope and cutting it. I scream "NOO! CASSIE!" as she plunges into the water. I then Blast Nate with the water and he falls to the ground and hits his head. He is uncouncouis, too. I was so Exhusted at that point, But I couldn't let cassie drown. I get up almost falling but I cought myself. But I couldn't hold in the scream. The pain was unbearable scince Zane had kicked it. But it didn't stop me. I plunched into the water to find cassie already a mermaid. But she was tied up pretty bad. Her hands were tied. And she still had rope tied around her tail. I swim down to get her. Just when I reached her my tail grew. It hurt bad. I kept swimming though. I untied her wrists after about 18 minutes. She was tied tight thats for sure. My fingure nails were bleeding a bit. When she was free we swam up to the surface of the Moon Pool.

"Thanks!" says Cassie after a while of gasping fo breaths. We were down there far longer than a mermaid was supposed to be. Mermaids can hold thie breath for 16 minutes but not longer. Cassie had been down there for about 20 minutes. We strained from opening our mouths for air. Because if we did we would have drownd fo sure.

"No Problem!" I say after gasping for are as well. I was starting to feel a little faint. I looked at my tail to see that the right side of it was swolen.

Cassie asked "Are you alright."

"Yah. You?"

"I feel a bit faint.'' Cassie then faints.

I yell "Cassie." Then I fainted from exhustion.


	18. What Happened To Them?

Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella swam towards Mako quickly. They checked all around town for Cassie, and I, but they couldn't find us. They were going to be in so much trouble with thier parents for leaving school. So they dicided to check Mako. The guys are following in Lewis's boat. But it's a tight sqeeze because of William, Mathew, Ash, Will, and Lewis in it. But they didn't care they needed to find us and fast. They finally reached mako and the girls got on the beach and dried off while the guys got out of the boat. They started heading towards the entrance above on the rocks. Just in case Zane and Nate were there. They didn't want Nate to now. Because if Zane was there you know Nate was. They each take turns jumping into the hole and when they were all down there they headed up the stairs. William, and Mathew got used to the idea of strange things. And this place was definatly one of them. So they didn't eaven think to say WOW. When they all got up the stairs they stopped. They looked at the scene before them with open mouths. Mathew, and William headed to us first. Then the girls headed to us. The guys went to check on Zane and Nate Unwillingly. But scince the girls and our boyfriends were over with us they felt they had no other option. They would have been happy to leave them thier and rot for what they had don to us. Cassie and I were in the water unconsious. While Zane and Nate were unconsious on the ground. Mathew got into the water and held my head above water. While William did the same.

"Cassie. Olivia. Can you hear me?" asks Emma. Emms was shaking Cassie's shoulder

"Guys wake up." Cleo says. Cleo was shaking my shoulder.

"It's not working!" shouts Bella.

"What can we do?" asks Riiki in a worried tone.

"Olivia. Wake up Please." begs Matt.

"Cassie. Can you hear me? Please wake up." begs William.

"Oh my gosh look at Cassie's wrists." says Bella. Everyone looks.

"It looks like they tied her up." says Cleo shocked.

"How can they be so crule." says Emma.

"I don't know but I'll gladly help Olivia kill Zane now." says William feriously.

"Look at Olivia's Tail." says Rikki. Everyone then looks at my tail.

"What did they do to them?" asks Will. Peering over bella's shoulder.

"I don't know but now I'll help Olivia, and Wiilam Kill Zane, and Nate." says Matt also ferious.

"Why on earth would they do this to them. They are the nicest people on the planet." asks Emma.

"I don't know but we should get them out of the water." suggests Lewis. He was done inspecting Zane and Nate. They were obviously fine. And know he didn't care about them or what would happen to them. Not after what they had done to us.

"How are Zane and Nate?" asks Rikki.

"Do you really want to know?" asks Lewis.

"No I guess not. Not after I've seen how they treated Cassie, and Olivia." She answers.

"I didn't think so. But yes those animals are ok." answere Lewis.

"Ok! On the count of three. One- Two- Three."says Ash. The boys then helped lift Cassie and I out of the water. The girls obviously didn't help or they would have had tails, too. they got us out of the water and laid us on the ground.

"Rikki please dry them off?" asks Bella.

"Ok. But stand back." agrees Rikki. They stand back. Then Rikki kneels down in between Cassie and me and dries Cassie off first. When Cassie had her legs back Rikki started on me.

When I was had my legs back everyone gasped. "Oh! My! Gosh!" says Cleo looking at my right ankle. It was swollen to the size of a small base ball. And It was black and blue.

"What happened to her ankle?" asked Will.

"I don't know but we'd better get her to the hospital." says William quickly. Matt comes over to me and pick me up. William goes over and picks Cassie up.

"How are we going to get them out of here?" asks Matt.

"Rope." says Lewis.

"Huh?" everyone asks looking at Lewis.

"Ash, Will and I go to the top with a rope while you guys tie a rope around them and we'll pull them up." Lewis suggests.

"Oh!Nice One Lewis." Cleo praises her boyfriends genious. Lewis smiles at it.

"Ok! Lets head up." says Ash.

"What about Zane and Nate?" asks Emma. Everyone looks at them in descust,

"They're fine. They can walk out no matter how bad it hurts. I'm not helping them." Willaim.

"Yah! Your right." agrees Emma. They head out. And after they got us out of the hole. They carried us to the boat and drive us quickly to the hospital.

**OH No! What will happen to Zane and Nate. Are Cassie and Olivia Ok? Read and Review to find out.**


	19. The Hospital

I woke up in the hospital. My vision blurry at first. But then it became clear. I saw Cassie, Mom, and Mathew first. Then I saw Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Ash, Bella, Will, Rikki, and William. They all had worried faces on. I ask "What happened."

Mom asks"What you don't remeber?"

"Well yes. But its a bit hazey." I say.

"Oh! Well you broke you foot hun. What did you do?" Mom asks.

"Did they not tell you?" I answer with another question looking at everyone.

"Well yes they did. But I'd liketo hear it from you. If that's not to much to ask?" Mom says.

"Oh No! Not at all. Well what happened was..." after I finish tellong mom everything. Except my being a mermaid of course.

"Why on earth would they do that to you?" Mom asks.

"Because Cassie, and I rejected them. They're just jerks. That's all. I really wanted to kill them for hurting Cassie. But I guess deep down I knew I couldn't do that. I mean I can't even hurt a fly. But I can hurt someone with good reason." I say.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have moved here. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" Mom begged.

"Mom it's ok I don't blame you. Plus I like it here. I'm not going to let Zane and Nate ruin it." I say to comfurt mom.

"Ok! Well I'm going to talk to the docter. Ok?" Mom says.

"Ok Mom." I agree. Mom then gets of my bed and leaves the room to talk to the docter.

"Wow! You still want to live hear after what they did to you?"asks Cleo.

"Of course. My best friends are here. Plus my amazing boyfriend. And besides I could never ever find better friends anywhere." I say. All my friends smile. So does my boyfriend I then smile, too. But just as quickly as my smile came it went away, and was replaced by a frown.

"Whats wrong Olivia?" asks Mathew.

"Nothing." I say.

"Please tell me?" he asks.

"Ok. Well I can't belive you guys helped me after what I had done to you." I say sadley.

"We know you didn't mean it Olivia." says Emma.

"Yah plus if someone haddone that to my sister I would have done the same thing." says Cleo. I smile.

"Yah!" everyone else agrees.

"Thanks guys your the best." I say.

"No your the best." says mathew.

"Cassie are you ok?" I ask suddenly worried again.

"Yah I'm fine. Just some rope burns. In a couple of weeks I'll be as good as new." she answers with a smile. I smileback at her relived.

"Good." I say. "Wait what's gonna happen to Zane and Nate?"

"Well they're gonna go to jail if you decide to charge them." says Ash.

"No I'm not gonna let that happen." I say. Cassie smiles at me. She agreed to.

"What. Why?" asks Bella.

"Because I can't hold a grudge. And I don't like the idea of jail. No matter how much they deserve it." I say.

"You truley are amazing. You know that?" asks Mathew.

"No I'm not." I say akwardly.

"Yes you are." everyone else agrees.

"Besides I'm not the only one who feels that way. Right Cassie?" I ask looking at Cassie.

She smiles at me and says "Right." I smile at Cassie.

"Well now that that's settle. When can I get outta here?" I ask.

"Um..I think your Mom went to check that out." says Lewis.

"Ok! The Docter said you can go home. So let's get out of here. I don't like hospitals. Especcaly when my babies are in it." Mom says walking into the room.

"Mom." Cassie and I groan at the word "babies".


	20. The After Math

We pack my things and head out after I get a cast on my foot, and crutches. Mathewwalks close to me to make sure I don't fall. William has his arm around Cassie. Mom is walking in front. And Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Ash, Bella, and Will each have thier arms around each other, and following behind. Rikki is also in front talking to mom.

"So are you sure about the Zane and Nate thing?" asks Mathew.

"Yes! I am very sure." I say.

"What about you?" asks William to Cassie overhearing Matt and I's conversation.

"Yes! I am very sure also." says Cassie agreeyingly with me.

"Ok! As long as your sure." says William and Mathew together.

"We are." Cassie and I say together. Everyone else walkes up behind us.

"Soooo. What are you going to do when you get home?" asks Cleo.

"Well first I'm going to put my foot up." I say.

"Then?" asks Emma.

"Then settle on the couch with my boyfriend and friends. What do you think?" I asked.

"Sure." they all say and then they smile.

"Good. I owe you guys big time." I say.

"No you don't." says Bella.

"Yah! Were just glad your ok." says Ash.

"And Cassie!" Will quickly adds.

"Yah! Me, two." I say looking at Cassie. She was giggling because William was tickling her. They were far ahead, by mom and Rikki.

"Man. Does she sure know how to forget about what happed." says Lewis.

"Yah! But thats Cassie for yah. She's always happy and positive. Man do I wish I was like her." I say.

"You already are." says Mathew. I look up at him.

"Thanks." I say and smile up at him.

"Man do you walk slow." says Ash.

"Ash." says Emma nudging her boyfriend.

"That's because she has crutches." says Cleo.

"And A broken foot." adds Bella.

"Thanks guys but it's fine. I am walking slow. So why don't you guys go up with Cassie and them." I suggest.

"No. I think we're fine." says Will. Bella nudges Will.

"Why don't we give these two love birds alone." says Bella.

"Yah! Good idea." agrees Cleo.

"But we were just..." starts Lewis.

"Let's go." says Cleo tugging on his arm.

"Yah! Come on." agrees Emma tugging on Ash.

"Ok! Ok!" they say and run ahead to catch up with William, Cassie, Mom, and Rikki.

"So! How far away is your car?" asks Mathew.

"Uh! I don't know remember I was unconious." I say.

"Oh! Yah. So why did you want them to leave?" He asks.

"Man. For a guy how usually gets things you sure don't get this." I say.

"Get what?" he asks.

"I wanted to be alone with my hot boyfriend." I say. Then relization comes into his eyes.

"OHHH! Ok." he says. Everyone had stopped ahead so I guess we reach our car.

"Well! I think we found our car." I say pionting to the others who had stopped walking.

"You shouldn't of had to walk." says Mathew.

"I know. But I didn't want to seem completly helpless." I say.

"Your not. You'd be the one i'd call if I were ever in trouble." he says.

"Really?" I sak.

"Really." he answers. He then bends down to kiss me.

I kiss him back. After we stopped to breath I smile up at him and say "I could get used to this."

"Oh you could could you?" he asked giving me a quick kiss.

"MHHM!" I mumble not wanting him to stop.

"Me, two." he agees and bends back down to kiss me.


	21. The End

We get to our house and settle down on the sofa. I sit next to Mathew. Cassie sits next to William. Cleo sits with Lewis on the floor. As well as Emma, Ash, Bella, and Will. Rikki sits in a chair to the side by my mom. We all settled on the Little Mermaid. I leaned on Matts shoulder smiling. The others do as well. We all had some popcorn and Bottled water with a straw of course. Mom thought that was wierd next to the Little Mermaid thing. But she didn't question it. She was happy her girls were safe and sound. At the end of the Movie the guys had found thier girlfriends sleeping in thier laps. They all chuckle and nudge them awake. "Hey!" we mumble rubbing away they sleep in our eyes.

"Sorry!" they all say. We roll our eyes. Boys.

"So what about a sleep over?" I ask them.

"Sure!" they all say. Including the boys.

"One condision. The boys sleep down stairs. Got it?"

"Yes mom!" Cassie and I say.

"Yes Ms. Smith." they all say.

"Good." Mom walks out.

"You know what?" asks Mathew.

"What?" I ask turning my gaze back to him and looking him in the eyes.

"This is the best year ever. Mostly because of you." he says. I smile up at him and give him a big kiss.

"You big mush ball!" I say pulling back.

"Yep!" he says and kisses me again.

The other boys saw that and said that to their girlfriends. "Uh huh!" They say and lean in to kiss each other. Rikki was still on the chair starring at them with a grossed out look. _Man this is a bad time to not have a boyfriend_ she thought to herself.

*************************************THE END*************************************

Sorry for Rikki being alone. Oh and I bet you want to know what happened to Nate and Zane. They didn't get off the hook completely by their parents. So they had to do 50 hours of community service. Ouch. Sucks to be them. Anyway they left us alone after that. So it was basically a happy ending. And that's the story of my Sister and I of being mermaids.

_**So what did you think? Did you like the ending? I hope so. Just to let you know there will be no sequel as of right now. I don't think their ever will be one but we'll see. As always R & R. Thanx for all of the nice comments. You are the reason I do what I do. And If you like this...Check out my new story The Solar Light Rangers. It's only about Power Rangers though. So if you don't like them stay away. Thanks again and keep writting.:);):);)**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Dillon-SummerLoverForever**_


End file.
